1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a system which provides glass cutting in thicknesses which until the present entailed the usage of comparatively costly and complicated techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the known prior art procedures which are usually used for glass cutting for thicknesses of up to 6 millimeters, for example, the normal technique consists in using a roulette which due to its sharp circumferential edge, incised upon the glass surface, cutting it, and later on polishing and chamfering the resulting edges.
In cutting glass at thicknesses above 6 mm. as in this case in point, the problem of a long and arduous procedure must be used, which consists in carrying out the cut by means of a normal performance with special punches along a marked crack or incision on the glass, along the line where same should appear. The theoretical basis of this procedure, is also noted in this regard as well as chemical attack or treatment procedures which have also been tried out.
In accordance with the prior art glass cutting is carried out with relatively large diameter cutting roulette by combining color, previous marking, and flexure. In contrast to the prior art procedures the present invention relates to an extremely simple process by which glass cutting is achieved in a single operation without application of any bending moment throughout the entire process.